staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
17 Lipca 2000
TVP 1 07.00 Zwierzyniec braci Kratt (16) - serial przyrodniczy, Australia/USA 1995 07.30 Lato z Wiercipiętkiem - program dla dzieci 08.00 Powrót Arabeli (15/26): Król bez poddanych - serial dla młodzieży, Czechy 1993, reż. Vaclav Vorlicek, wyk. Jiri Labus, Miroslawa Szafrankova, Jana Brejchova, Vlastimil Brodsky (29 min) 08.30 Wiadomości 08.40 Prognoza pogody 08.45 Flipper (15/22) - serial przygodowy, USA 1997, reż. Ian Gilmour, wyk. Whip Hubley, Elizabeth Morehead, Jessica Alba, Gus Mercurio (43 min) 09.35 Wakacyjny telefon z pomysłami 0-800120120 10.00 Święty (The Saint) (13) - serial sensacyjny, W. Bryt. 1966, reż. Leslie Norman, wyk. Roger Moore, Ronald Hines, Nail MacGinnis, Penelope Horner (49 min) 11.00 Opowieści siostry Wendy o malarstwie (4/10): Po dwóch stronach Alp - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1996 11.30 Nasz wszechświat: Królestwo komet - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1998 11.40 Hallo aus Berlin (8) - kurs języka niemieckiego (stereo) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy magazyn informacyjny 12.25 Klan (269,270) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Agnieszka Kotulanka, Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Tomasz Stockinger, Małgorzata Ostrowska (50 min) (powt.) 13.15 Uwaga dziecko! (Baby Boom) (11) - serial komediowy, USA 1989, reż. James Gardner, wyk. Kate Jackson, Sam Wanamaker, Robyn Peterson, Joy Behar (23 min) 13.40 Kino letnie: Jeśli się odnajdziemy - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1983, reż. Roman Załuski, wyk. Krzysztof Kolberger, Barbara Klimkiewicz, Anna Romantowska, Tadeusz Borowski (87 min) 15.10 Taki jest świat - magazyn 15.25 Wiadomości 15.35 Moda na sukces (1173) - telenowela, USA 1992 (22 min) 16.00 Magazyn olimpijski 16.20 Euroexpress 16.35 Auto-mix - magazyn motoryzacyjny 16.50 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie - suplement - magazyn kryminalny 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Jaka to melodia? - quiz muzyczny (stereo) 17.50 Gość Jedynki 18.05 Tajemnicza kobieta (16/120) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999-2000, reż. Jose Alcalde, wyk. Carolina Tejera, Juan Carlos Vivas, Mariano Alvarez, Luis Fernandez (44 min) 19.00 Wieczorynka: Madeline (28) - serial animowany, Francja 1993 (23 min) (dubbing) 19.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody 20.10 Czas na dokument: Życie ptaków (4/10): Mięsożercy - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1998 (stereo) 21.05 Teatr Telewizji - Rodzinne sekrety: Obcy bliscy - sztuka Gudmundur Steinsson, Polska 1991, reż. Michał Kwieciński, wyk. Joanna Żółkowska, Jerzy Schejbal, Zofia Rysiówna, Henryk Machalica (75 min) 22.25 Twój kosmos: Co widać z kosmosu - relacja z 33 światowego kongresu COSPAR 22.40 Monitor Wiadomości 23.05 Sportowy flesz 23.15 Miłość niejedno ma imię: Szaleństwo (Carried Away/Acts of Love) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1995, reż. Bruno Barreto, wyk. Dennis Hopper, Amy Irving, Amy Locane, Julie Harris (104 min) 00.55 Uprawa - Tarcza - film dokumentalny Mirosława Jasińskiego (powt.) 01.45 Podróżnik: Majorka i Ibiza - magazyn podróżniczy (powt.) 02.10 Tajemnice armii - program wojskowy (powt.) 02.25 Telezakupy 02.40 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 6.30 Telezakupy 7.00 Dziennik krajowy 7.20 Złotopolscy (67) - telenowela 7.50 Studio urody - magazyn 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 Złotopolscy (68) - telenowela 9.00 Stawka większa niż życie (11/18) 10.00 Familiada - teleturniej 10.30 Wojna domowa (7/15) - serial 11.00 Zezem (6/10) - serial 11.15 Arka Noego - magazyn 11.45 Niedźwiedź na wszelki wypdek - film, Niemcy 13.25 Miłość i namiętność (10) - telenowela 14.10 McGregorowie (6/65) - serial 15.00 Śląska laba (1) - program rozrywkowy (powt.) 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Złotopolscy (69,70) - telenowela 17.05 Małe ojczyzny: Leśna rodzina 17.30 Program lokalny 18.20 Panorama 18.45 Prognoza pogody 18.50 Va banque - teleturniej 19.20 Dwójkomania 19.30 Dlaczego to my - program dla dzieci 20.00 Ojciec królowej - film, Polska 21.50 Dwójkomania 22.00 Panorama 22.20 Prognoza pogody 22.25 Sport telegram 22.35 Agent nr 1 - dramat, Polska 0.20 Warsaw Summer Jazz Days 1.15 Robert i Katherine na wojnie - dramat, W. Bryt 2.45 Agent 86 3.15 Zakończenie programu TVP Katowice 7.00 Wielka księga natury - serial animowany 7.35 Niebezpieczna zatoka - ser. fab. prod. kanadyjskiej 8.00 Program na bis 8.30 W krainie gwarków 9.00 Kassandra - serial obyczajowy prod. wenezuelskiej 10.00 Telezakupy 10.30 Nielnany żołnierz - ser. fab. prod. angielskiej 11.20 Telewizyjna Encyklopedia Multimedialna - serial popularnonaukowy 11.35 Rajd Pekin - Paryż - serial dokumentalny 12.00 Znane nieznane - lutosławscy z Drozdowa 12.30 XX Międzynarodowy Dziecięcy festiwal Piosenki I Tańca 13.00 Telewizyjny Magazyn Przyrodniczy 13.30 To jest temat 14.00 Panorama powiatów - program publicystyczny 14.30 Eastenders - serial obyczajowy prod. angielskiej 15.00 Magiczny sklep zoologiczny - program dla dzieci 15.30 Kino rodzinne: Nasz Charly - serial prod. niemieckiej 16.20 Flesz - Aktualności 16.30 Koszałek Opałek - ser. dla młodych widzów 17.00 Czy jesteś bezpieczny? - magazyn 17.15 Zaczarowana Styria, zaczarowany Kraków - reportaż 17.30 Z krukiem w herbie - magazyn redakcji częstochowskiej 17.50 Portrety miast i firm 18.00 Aktualności 18.20 Wakacyjny Telemikser 19.00 Panorama powiatów - prog. publicystyczny 19.30 Wielka księga natury - serial animowany dla najmłodszych 20.00 To jest temat 20.30 Kassandra - serial obyczajowy prod. wenezuelskiej 21.30 Aktualności 21.45 Zbliżenia 22.00 Eastenders - serial obyczajowy prod. angielskiej 22.30 W krainie gwarków 23.00 Nie czekaj! - serial komediowy prod. angielskiej 0.05 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie 7.00 Voltron (112) - serial animowany dla dzieci 7.25 Sok z żuka (13) - serial animowany dla dzieci 7.50 Polityczne graffiti 8.00 Allo, Allo (74) - angielski serial komediowy 8.35 Xena, wojownicza księżniczka (32) - serial przyg. 9.25 Świat według Kiepskich (7): Kiepski czarnowidz - polski serial komediowy 9.50 Miodowe lata (42): Wariackie papiery - polski serial komediowy 10.30 Luz Maria (161) - peruwiański serial obyczajowy 11.30 Karolina w mieście (75) - serial komediowy 12.00 Oh, Baby (12) - ser. kom. (Serial niedostępny drogą satelitarną) 12.30 Disco Relax 13.30 Sekrety rodzinne - program rozrywkowy 14.00 Piramida (27) 14.30 Twój lekarz - magazyn medyczny 14.45 Wystarczy chcieć 15.00 Sok z żuka (14) - serial animowany dla najmłodszych 15.30 Informacje 15.55 Herkules (46) - serial przygodowy prod. amerykańskiej 16.45 Z głową w chmurach (52) - serial obyczajowy prod. brazylijskiej 17.45 Luz Maria (162) - serial obyczajowy prod. peruwiańskiej 18.35 Super Express TV 18.55 Informacje 19.00 Prognoza pogody 19.05 Zbuntowany Anioł (36) - argentyński serial obyczajowy 20.00 Rodzina zastępcza (6): Zazdrość i pisanina - polski serial obyczajowy 20.30 Omen 2 - film fab. USA 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka 22.25 Świat według Kiepskich (8): Kiepskie żarty - polski serial komediowy 22.55 Wyniki losowania LOTTO 23.00 Informacje i biznes Informacje 23.15 Prognoza pogody 23.25 Polityczne graffiti 23.40 Bumerang 0.10 Super Express TV 0.30 Prawnik z Manhattanu (9 i 10) - ser. obycz. (Ser. niedostępny drogą satelitarną) TVN 06.40 Anna (147) - telenowela, Argentyna, wyk. Patricia Palmer, Susana Campos, Orlando Carrio, Aldo Pastur (45 min) 07.30 Telesklep 07.45 Przygody kapitana Simiana (17) - serial animowany 08.10 She-Ra Księżniczka mocy (11) - serial animowany 08.35 Dennis rozrabiaka (62) - serial animowany 09.00 Łebski Harry (37) - serial animowany 09.25 Inspektor Gadget (30) - serial animowany 09.45 Telesklep 10.00 Zwariowana forsa - program rozrywkowy 10.30 Babilon V (11) - serial SF, USA 11.20 Telesklep 12.00 Nigdy cię nie zapomnę (76) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 12.50 Angela (39) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 1998, reż. Roberto Gomez Fernandez/Salvador Sanchez, wyk. Angelica Rivera, Juan Soler, Ignacio Lopez Tarso, Jaqueline Andere (50 min) 13.45 Przygody kapitana Simiana (17) - serial animowany 14.05 She-Ra Księżniczka mocy (11) - serial animowany 14.25 Dennis rozrabiaka (60) - serial animowany 14.50 Łebski Harry (37) - serial animowany 15.15 Inspektor Gadget (30) - serial animowany 15.40 Szkoła złamanych serc (359) - serial dla młodzieży, Australia 1994, reż. Michael Jenkins, wyk. Alex Dimitriades, Abi Tucker, Sarah Lambert (30 min) 16.10 Bajer w Bel-Air (20) - serial komediowy, USA (30 min) 16.40 Esmeralda (17) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 17.35 Maraton uśmiechu - liga dowcipów - program rozrywkowy 18.05 Nigdy cię nie zapomnę (77) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Pogoda 19.35 Angela (40) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 1998, reż. Roberto Gomez Fernandez/Salvador Sanchez, wyk. Angelica Rivera, Juan Soler, Ignacio Lopez Tarso, Jaqueline Andere (50 min) 20.30 Człowiek Meteor (The Meteor Man) - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1993, reż. Robert Townsend, wyk. Robert Townsend, Marla Gibbs, Eddie Griffin, James Earl Jones (110 min) 22.25 TVN Fakty 22.30 Pogoda 22.35 Melrose Place (163) - serial obyczajowy, USA 23.25 Prawo i miłość (10) - serial sensacyjny, USA 00.15 W upalną noc (10) - serial sensacyjny, USA 01.05 Granie na zawołanie - program rozrywkowy TV 4 6.00 Nuta.pl - magazyn muzyczny (powt.) 7.00 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 7.30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 8.30 Sally czarownica - serial anim. 9.00 Attack Killer Tomatoes - serial anim. 9.30 Motomyszy z Marsa - serial anim. 10.00 Crime Story - serial sens. prod. USA 11.00 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica - serial kom. prod. USA 11.30 Real TV: Z życia wzięte - serial dok. prod. USA (powt.) 12.00 Rajska plaża - serial dla młodzieży prod. USA (powt.) 13.00 Nuta.pl - magazyn muzyczny 14.10 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 14.40 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 15.45 Sally czarownica - serial anim. 16.15 Attack Killer Tomatoes - serial anim. 16.45 Motomyszy z Marsa - serial anim. 17.15 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica - serial kom. prod. USA 17.45 Dziennik 18.00 Crime Story - serial krym. prod. USA 18.55 Rajska plaża - serial dla młodzieży prod. USA 19.55 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 20.05 Dziennik 20.25 Real TV: Z życia wzięte - serial dok. 20.55 Stare porachunki - thriller prod. austral. (powt.) 22.45 Różowe lata siedemdziesiąte - serial kom. prod. USA 23.15 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 23.25 Nic świętego - serial obycz. prod. USA 0.25 Program własny 0.55 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 1.05 Nuta.pl - magazyn muzyczny 2.05 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 3.05 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 7.00 Dziennik krajowy 7.20 Czasy - katolicki magazyn informacyjny 7.35 Egzotyczne lato z Tercetem (2) (powt.) 8.30 Wiadomości 8.45 Bajki Misia i Margolci: Żabi kroi - program dla dzieci 9.00 Ciuchcia - program dla dzieci 9.25 Alfabet Gwiazd: Lata dwudzieste.... lata trzydzieste - film fab. prod. polskiej (powt.) 11.10 Najtrudniejszy pierwszy krok - Debiuty Opole 2000 - reportaż (powt.) 11.40 Koronkowy świat 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 Ginące tradycje: Na osnowie (powt.) 12.45 Radio Romans (2/32) - Taśma Stefana - serial prod. polskiej 13.30 Galena: Ballada o straszliwej zbrodni na Makowskiej Gorze 14.00 Spółka rodzinna (7/19) - serial komediowy prod. polskiej 14.40 Sensacje XX wieku: Sprawa admirała Canarisa (2) (powt.) 15.10 Ojczyzna-polszczyzna: Seraf czy Serafin? 15.25 Wiadomości 15.35 Rozmowa dnia 16.00 Panorama 16.15 XXI Międzynarodowy Dziecięcy Festiwal Piosenki i Tańca - Konin 2000 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 SpoIka rodzinna (7/19) - serial komediowy prod. polskiej (powt.) 17.45 Polskie Podium - ze sportowego archiwum 18.40 Gość Jedynki 18.50 Radio Romans (2/32) - serial (powt.) 19.20 Dobranocka: Przygod kilka wróbla Ćwirka - Sekret czajki - serial animowany dla dzieci 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Pogoda 19.58 Sport 20.00 Przedostatni etap PRL-u: Za rok, za dzień, za chwilę - film fab. prod. polskiej 21.30 Stasiek Wielanek - "Apasz" - koncert 22.20 Teledyski na zyczenie (powt.) 22.30 Panorama 22.50 Sport-telegram 23.00 Ze sztuką na ty: Znaki życia - reportaż Tomasza Kamińskiego 23.45 Monitor Wiadomości 0.20 Przeboje z filharmonii: Koncerty organowe Haendla 0.50 - 7.00 Powtórzenia RTL 7 6.00 Teledyski 6.30 Sunset Beach 7.15 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Calvin i pułkownik. Nietykalni Elliota Myszy, Zwierzofraszki. Donkey Kong 9.00 Cobra - oddział specjalny - ser. 9.50 Córka maharadży - miniser. 11.30 Teleshopping 12.35 Beczka śmiechu 13.00 Sunset Beach - ser. 13.45 Trzy razy Zofia - telenow. 14.10 Z ust do ust - ser. 14.35 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Kacper. Bionix. Zabójczy smok. Dragon Ball 16.35 Sunset Beach - ser. 17.20 Perła - telenowela 18.05 Cobra - oddział specjalny - ser. 19.00 Zoom 19.30 Beczka śmiechu 20.00 SOS Barracuda - thriller 21.40 Klub młodych milionerów - miniser. 23.20 Zoom 23.50 7 na siedem 0.45 SOS Barracuda - thriller Polsat 2 Info 8.00 Reporterskim okiem (12) - ser. 8.55 Biznes TV 9.00 Graffiti 9.10 Kalejdoskop 9.40 Super Express TV 9.55 Biznes TV 10.00 INFORmator Giełdowy 10.25 Przeglad Wydarzeń Tygodnia 10.55 Biznes TV 11.00 20 lat minęło 11.30 Kuchnia smakosza 12.00 Z archiwum Kontaktu 12.55 Biznes TV 13.00 60 minut (7) 13.55 Biznes TV 14.00 Barbara Walters (8) - ser. 14.55 Biznes TV 15.00 Informator - tydzień 15.30 Informacje 15.50 Biznes TV 16.00 Na pastwę płomieni (16) - ser. 16.25 Świat odkryć (9) - ser. 16.55 Biznes TV 17.00 Real TV - ser. 17.30 Informacje 17.40 Prognoza pogody 17.45 60 minut 18.40 Temat dnia 18.55 Real TV - ser. 19.20 Prognoza pogody 19.25 Informacje krajowe 19.35 Sport 19.40 Super Express TV 19.55 Sekrety gwiazd 20.50 Informacje 20.55 Sport 20.57 Prognoza pogody 21.00 Biznes TV 21.10 Raz. dwa. trzy - ilustrowany tygodnik sportowy 21.40 Graffiti 21.50 Informacje 21.55 Sport 22.00 Biznes TV 22.10 INFORmator Giełdowy 22.35 Super Express TV 22.50 INFORmator Prawny 23.20 Biznes TV 23.30 Wieczorny blok Informacyjno.publ. Canal + 7.00 Księżniczka Nilu - filmy animowane (*) 7.30 Sport + ekstra - magazyn sportowy (*) 8.00 Szczepan i Irenka: Kukułka - serial anim. 8.05 Łapu capu (*) 8.10 Diabelski młyn (*) 8.30 Teletubbies - ser. anim. (*) 8.55 Mysz-aniołek - ser. anim. (*) 9.00 Przyjaciele V - serial 9.25 Nowe wcielenie - serial 10.10 Zimowy zmierzch - obyczajowy Polska 11.40 Deser: Nagła śmierć 11.50 Ostatnia przejażdżka - familijny. USA 13.20 David Bowie - koncert 13.55 Zwyczyjne marzenia - obyczajowy USA 17.35 Wycieczki przyrodnicze - film dok. 18.05 Cybernet - magazyn komputerowy 18.30 Rodzina piratów - serial anim. 18.55 Mysz-aniolek - serial anim. 19.00 Teletubbies - filmy anim. (*) 19.25 Nie przegap (*) 19.30 Diabelski młyn - filmy anim. (*) 19.50 Łapu capu (*) 19.55 Szczepan i Irenka: Powłoka (*) 20.00 Sport + extra - magazyn sportowy (*) 20.30 Kiedy niebo runie - sensacyjny Wlk. Brytania 22.20 Coraz mniejsze Jezioro Aralskie - film dok. 23.15 Inna Beatrice - thriller Wlk. Brytania 0.45 Stój! Bo mamuska strzela - kom. sensacyjna USA 2.10 Baza - sensacyjny USA 3.50 Człowiek w czerwonym bucie - komedia USA 5.20 Kiedy martwi śpiewają - komediodramat Chorwacja (*) program nie kodowany HBO 6.20 Po upadku - dramat 7.45 Nowe przygody Tomka Sawyera - familijny 9.20 Wierzę w pana doktorze - dramat 11.25 Magiczny miecz - animowany 12.55 Żelazna wola - familijny 14.45 Prawo i przywilej - kryminalny 16.25 Napad prawie doskonały - komedia 17.55 Cinema cinema - magazyn filmowy 18.20 Nigdy nie mów nigdy - dramat 20.00 Mój olbrzym - komedia 21.45 HBO Na Stojaka! (13) - Polska 22.25 Ostatni szeryf - film akcji 0.05 Milość I śmierć w Wenecji - dramat 1.45 Nocna straż - thriller 3.25 Prywatny Interes - dokument 4.25 Mój olbrzym - komedia, USA Planete 07.05 Cudowna machina (5-ost.): Sny na jawie 07.45 Zapomniane kino: Umierająca Rosja 08.00 Aktualności z przeszłości (77) 08.55 Daniel Lanois w świecie rocka 09.20 Pseudonim Rosa 11.20 Wielkie wystawy: Europejscy twórcy na hiszpańskim dworze 11.50 Don King - biografia nieautoryzowana 12.45 Medycyna tradycyjna (2/7): Uzdrawiające duchy lasu deszczowego 13.15 Operacje lotnicze (2/11): Wsparcie ogniowe wojsk lądowych 14.10 Władcy jonosfery 15.00 W poszukiwaniu malutkiego cacka 15.55 Wszechświat Stephena Hawkinga (1/6): Zobaczyć i uwierzyć 16.50 Drużyna z Villemoustaussou 17.10 Sekrety, szpiedzy i kasety wideo 17.50 Gorzki cukier 18.20 Mongolia, cud natury (1/3): Morze traw 19.05 Podróże w czasie - Wyprawa Brendana 20.00 Ku przyszłości (2/22): Pozdrowienia z przyszłości 20.30 Polowanie z łuku na lwy 21.50 Portret mojego ojca akwarelisty 22.25 7 dni z kanałem Planete 22.55 Waco, historia pewnej sekty 23.50 Teatr Mamulengo Sorriso 00.20 Podróże dookoła świata: Ludowa armia Kambodży 01.05 Jogowie z Himalajów 01.20 Doskonała trucizna TV 3 Bydgoszcz 07.00 (WP) Wielka księga natury - serial animowany (dubbing) 07.35 (WP) Niebezpieczna Zatoka - serial przygodowy, Kanada 1989 08.00 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 08.05 Od poniedziałku do piątku - magazyn poranny 08.30 (WP) W krainie Gwarków 09.00 (WP) Kassandra - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Nieznany Żołnierz (Unknown Soldier) (2/3) - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1998, reż. David Drury, wyk. Gary Mavers, Juliet Aubrey, Frederick Traves, Pip Torrens (48 min) 11.20 (WP) Telewizyjna encyklopedia multimedialna - serial popularnonaukowy, Hiszpania 1996 11.35 (WP) Rajd Pekin - Paryż - serial dokumentalny 12.00 (WP) Znane nieznane: Z Puszczy Białowieskiej 12.30 (WP) XX Międzynarodowy Dziecięcy Festiwal Piosenki i Tańca - program artystyczny 13.00 (WP) Telewizyjny magazyn przyrodniczy - magazyn 13.30 (WP) Lato z radiem 14.00 (WP) Panorama powiatów - program publicystyczny 14.30 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Magiczny sklep zoologiczny - program dla dzieci 15.30 Panorama wsi - magazyn rolniczy 16.00 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 16.05 Klan - serial obyczajowy 16.30 Ale heca - program dla dzieci 17.00 Od poniedziałku do piątku - magazyn poranny 17.30 Letnie podróże całkiem nieduże - program wakacyjny 18.00 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 18.20 Panorama 18.45 Poczekalnia letnich podróży 18.50 Lekcja patrzenia 19.00 (WP) Panorama powiatów - program publicystyczny 19.30 (WP) Wielka księga natury - serial animowany (dubbing) 20.00 (WP) Lato z radiem 20.30 (WP) Kassandra - telenowela 21.30 Letnie podróże całkiem nieduże - program wakacyjny 21.45 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 22.00 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 22.30 (WP) W krainie Gwarków 23.00 (WP) Nie czekaj! (Don't Wait Up) (11/12) - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1996, reż. Harold Snoad, wyk. Tony Britton, Nigel Havers, Dinah Sheridan, Jane How (28 min) 23.30 (WP) Cały ten jazz - serial dokumentalny, Niemcy 1998 00.00 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Kraków 07.00 (WP) Wielka księga natury - serial animowany (dubbing) 07.35 (WP) Niebezpieczna Zatoka - serial przygodowy, Kanada 1989 08.00 Kronika 08.10 Rola - magazyn rolniczy 08.30 (WP) W krainie Gwarków 09.00 (WP) Kassandra - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Nieznany Żołnierz (Unknown Soldier) (2/3) - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1998, reż. David Drury, wyk. Gary Mavers, Juliet Aubrey, Frederick Traves, Pip Torrens (48 min) 11.20 (WP) Telewizyjna encyklopedia multimedialna - serial popularnonaukowy, Hiszpania 1996 11.35 (WP) Rajd Pekin - Paryż - serial dokumentalny 12.00 (WP) Znane nieznane: Z Puszczy Białowieskiej 12.30 (WP) XX Międzynarodowy Dziecięcy Festiwal Piosenki i Tańca - program artystyczny 13.00 (WP) Telewizyjny magazyn przyrodniczy - magazyn 13.30 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 14.00 (WP) Panorama powiatów - program publicystyczny 14.30 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Magiczny sklep zoologiczny - program dla dzieci 15.30 Program dnia 15.35 Koncert muzyki poważnej 16.30 Podkarpackie lato - program krajoznawczy 16.50 Z kart krakowskiego archiwum 17.00 Portrety 17.30 Kronika - wydanie regionalne 17.40 Załatwmy to razem - program publicystyczny 18.00 Kronika 18.25 Warto wiedzieć 18.30 Kraków 2000 18.55 Warto wiedzieć 19.00 (WP) Panorama powiatów - program publicystyczny 19.30 (WP) Wielka księga natury - serial animowany (dubbing) 20.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 20.30 (WP) Kassandra - telenowela 21.30 Kronika 21.45 Studio sport 21.55 Nasza antena 22.00 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 22.30 (WP) W krainie Gwarków 23.00 (WP) Nie czekaj! (Don't Wait Up) (11/12) - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1996, reż. Harold Snoad, wyk. Tony Britton, Nigel Havers, Dinah Sheridan, Jane How (28 min) 23.30 (WP) Cały ten jazz - serial dokumentalny, Niemcy 1998 00.00 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Rzeszów 07.00 (WP) Wielka księga natury - serial animowany (dubbing) 07.35 (WP) Niebezpieczna Zatoka - serial przygodowy, Kanada 1989 08.00 Aktualności 08.10 Sportowa dwudziestka 08.30 (WP) W krainie Gwarków 09.00 (WP) Kassandra - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Nieznany Żołnierz (Unknown Soldier) (2/3) - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1998, reż. David Drury, wyk. Gary Mavers, Juliet Aubrey, Frederick Traves, Pip Torrens (48 min) 11.20 (WP) Telewizyjna encyklopedia multimedialna - serial popularnonaukowy, Hiszpania 1996 11.35 (WP) Rajd Pekin - Paryż - serial dokumentalny 12.00 (WP) Znane nieznane: Z Puszczy Białowieskiej 12.30 (WP) XX Międzynarodowy Dziecięcy Festiwal Piosenki i Tańca - program artystyczny 13.00 (WP) Telewizyjny magazyn przyrodniczy - magazyn 13.30 (WP) Lato z radiem 14.00 (WP) Panorama powiatów - program publicystyczny 14.30 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Magiczny sklep zoologiczny - program dla dzieci 15.30 Medycyna tradycyjna 16.00 Muzyczny hit tygodnia 16.05 Aktualności 16.15 Apetyt na zdrowie: Paraglajty pod Giewontem 16.30 Muzyczna skrzynka 16.35 Pocztówka z regionu: Bóbrka 16.50 Piosenki na sobotę 16.55 Legenda bieszczadzka: Rosnący kamień 17.00 Granie na ekranie - teleturniej 17.30 Felieton sportowy 17.40 Sportowa dwudziestka 18.00 Aktualności 18.20 Kwadrans z posłem 18.35 Zdrowie i medycyna - magazyn 18.50 Rzeszowska scena muzyczna - program muzyczny 19.00 (WP) Panorama powiatów - program publicystyczny 19.30 (WP) Wielka księga natury - serial animowany (dubbing) 20.00 (WP) Lato z radiem 20.30 (WP) Kassandra - telenowela 21.30 Aktualności wieczorne 21.45 Sprawa do załatwienia - program interwencyjny 22.00 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 22.30 (WP) W krainie Gwarków 23.00 (WP) Nie czekaj! (Don't Wait Up) (11/12) - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1996, reż. Harold Snoad, wyk. Tony Britton, Nigel Havers, Dinah Sheridan, Jane How (28 min) 23.30 (WP) Cały ten jazz - serial dokumentalny, Niemcy 1998 00.00 Program na wtorek WTK 07.30 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 07.45 Z planu filmowego - magazyn filmowy 08.00 Z jak Zdrowie - magazyn medyczny 08.20 Na przełaj przez PRL - Wiesław Kot zaprasza na film 08.25 Drewniany różaniec - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1964, reż. Ewa i Czesław Petelscy, wyk. Elżbieta Karkoszka, Barbara Horawianka, Zofia Rysiówna, Jadwiga Chojnacka (80 min) 10.15 Zaczarowany ołówek, Reksio, Siano z witaminami - filmy dla dzieci i wierszyki J. Porazińskiej 11.00 Program lokalny 11.30 Podróże ze sztuką - serial dokumentalny 12.00 Muzyka Ameryki - program muzyczny 13.00 Zemsta - serial obyczajowy 14.00 Zaczarowany ołówek, Przygody misia Colargola, Opowieść o dwóch kociakach - filmy dla dzieci 14.30 Program lokalny 15.00 Magazyn sportowy 15.30 Reportaż 15.55 Książka nie tylko do poduszki - nowości wydawnicze 16.10 Z planu filmowego - magazyn filmowy 16.30 Program lokalny 17.00 Flesz Codziennika 17.05 Chwila z muzyką 17.15 Z jak Zdrowie - magazyn medyczny 17.35 Flesz Codziennika 17.50 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 18.05 Zaczarowany ołówek, Reksio - filmy dla dzieci i wierszyki J. Porazińskiej 18.35 Świat dalekich podróży - serial krajoznawczy 19.00 Świat bez tajemnic - serial popularnonaukowy 19.20 Ekonomia? Nic trudnego! - program popularnonaukowy 19.30 Reportaż 19.45 Lokalny Poznań - magazyn aktualności 20.00 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 20.20 Sąd kryminalny - serial kryminalny 21.10 Bellamy - serial kryminalny 22.00 Program lokalny 22.30 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 22.40 Wiadomości sportowe 23.00 Zemsta - serial obyczajowy 23.50 Peter Gunn - serial sensacyjny 00.15 Podróże ze sztuką - serial dokumentalny 00.45 Muzyka na dobranoc 01.00 Zakończenie programu TV 4 Zielona Góra 07.25 Telewizyjny Informator Reklamowy 07.30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.30 Sally czarownica (Sally the With) (71) - serial animowany, Japonia 09.00 Attack Killer Tomatoes (10) - serial animowany 09.30 Motomyszy z Marsa (Biker Mice from Mars) (35) - serial animowany 10.00 Crime Story (13) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1995, reż. Danny Bilson, wyk. James McCaffrey, Dorain Harewood, Joe Nipote, Lee Chamberlin (50 min) 11.00 Sabrina nastoletnia czarownica (Sabrina, the Teenage Witch) (43) - serial komediowy, USA 1996, reż. Peter Baldwin/Robby Benson, wyk. Melissa Joan Hart, Caroline Rhea, Beth Broderick (25 min) 11.30 Real TV: Z życia wzięte (10) - serial dokumentalny, USA 1996-98 (30 min) (powt.) 12.00 Rajska plaża (Paradise Beach) (149,150) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1993, reż. Andrew Friedman, wyk. Ingo Rademacher, Megan Connolly, Jon Bennett, Kimberley Joseph (50 min) (powt.) 13.00 nuta.pl - magazyn muzyczny 14.10 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 14.40 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 15.45 Program lokalny 16.15 Attack Killer Tomatoes (11) - serial animowany 16.45 Motomyszy z Marsa (Biker Mice from Mars) (36) - serial animowany 17.15 Sabrina nastoletnia czarownica (Sabrina, the Teenage Witch) (44) - serial komediowy, USA 1996, reż. Peter Baldwin/Robby Benson, wyk. Melissa Joan Hart, Caroline Rhea, Beth Broderick (25 min) 17.45 Informacje TV-51 i Sport 18.00 Crime Story (14) - serial kryminalny, USA 1986, wyk. Dennis Farina, Anthony Denison, Stephen Lang (50 min) 18.55 Rajska plaża (Paradise Beach) (151,152) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1993, reż. Andrew Friedman, wyk. Ingo Rademacher, Megan Connolly, Jon Bennett, Kimberley Joseph (50 min) 19.55 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 20.05 Dziennik 20.25 Real TV: Z życia wzięte (11) - serial dokumentalny, USA 1996-98 (30 min) 20.55 Stare porachunki (Asian Connection: Old Flames) - thriller, Australia 1995, reż. Michael Carson, wyk. John Waters, Josephine Byrnes, Simon Bossel, Jemma Wilks (90 min) (powt.) 22.45 Różowe lata siedemdziesiąte (That 70's Show) (8) - serial komediowy, USA 1998, reż. Terry Hughes, wyk. Topher Grace, Mila Kunis, Ashton Kutcher (30 min) 23.15 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 23.25 Nic świętego (Nothing Sacred) (11) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997, wyk. Kevin Anderson, Ann Dowd, Scott Michael Campbell, Bruce Altman (50 min) 00.25 Program własny 00.55 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 01.05 nuta.pl - magazyn muzyczny 02.05 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 03.05 Informacje TV-51 i Sport (powt.) 03.20 Telewizyjny Informator Reklamowy DSF 06.00 Magazyn reklamowy 06.15 Lumberjack (45) - magazyn sportowy (powt.) 06.45 Speed Zone (16) - magazyn sportów motorowych (powt.) 07.00 Fun Zone (7) - magazyn sportowy (powt.) 07.15 Monster Trucks (1) (powt.) 08.15 K-tel - magazyn reklamowy 08.45 Kulturystyka: Zawody Full Strength w Dreźnie (powt.) 09.45 Monster Trucks (2) (powt.) 10.45 Motorvision Classic (5) - magazyn motoryzacyjny (powt.) 11.45 Magazyn reklamowy 12.00 Speed Zone (17) - magazyn sportów motorowych (powt.) 12.15 Fun Zone (8) - magazyn sportowy (powt.) 12.30 Lumberjack (46) - magazyn sportowy (powt.) 13.00 Amerykańscy gladiatorzy (powt.) 14.00 Takeshi's Castle (52) (powt.) 14.45 Lumberjack (47) - magazyn sportowy (powt.) 15.15 Speed Zone - magazyn sportów motorowych 15.30 Fun Zone (20) - magazyn sportowy 15.45 Monster Trucks (29) (powt.) 16.15 Powerboat - magazyn sportów motorowodnych 16.45 Lumberjack (71) - magazyn sportowy (powt.) 17.15 Takeshi's Castle (53) (powt.) 18.00 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 18.30 Futbol (1): FC Bayern Monachium - magazyn piłkarski 19.00 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 19.30 Futbol (2): FC Bayern Monachium - magazyn piłkarski 20.00 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 20.15 Bayern Classic - najważniejsze wydarzenia sezonu 95/96 21.15 Bayern Classic - najważniejsze wydarzenia sezonu 96/97 22.15 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 22.30 Futbol (1,2): FC Bayern Monachium - magazyn piłkarski (powt.) 23.30 Bilard: 9-Ball Eurotour - Grand Prix w Kirkel 00.30 Lumberjack (48) - magazyn sportowy (powt.) 01.00 Speed Zone - magazyn sportów motorowych 01.15 Best Direct - magazyn reklamowy 01.45 Nightshow - magazyn reklamowy 02.00 Roller Jam (18) (powt.) 03.00 Nightshow - magazyn reklamowy 03.15 Monster Trucks (17) (powt.) 03.45 Fun Zone (7) - magazyn sportowy (powt.) 04.00 Roller Jam (18) (powt.) 05.00 Z archiwum sportu: Idole - Jackie Stewart (powt.) Pro 7 06.00 Galileo (powt.) 06.20 taff (powt.) 06.50 Majorka - serial obyczajowy, Hiszpania 1999 07.15 Simpsonowie - serial animowany, USA 1994 07.40 Katts and Dog - serial kryminalny, Kanada 1988 08.10 Kto tu rządzi? - serial komediowy, USA 1991 08.40 Roseanne - serial komediowy, USA 1988 09.10 Kret (powt.) 11.05 Matlock - serial kryminalny, USA 1988 12.05 The Practice - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997 13.00 s.a.m. - magazyn informacyjny 14.00 Arabella Kiesbauer - talk show 15.00 Andreas Türck - talk show 16.00 Nicole - talk show 17.00 taff - magazyn aktualności 17.30 Pod jednym dachem - serial komediowy, USA 1989 18.00 Simpsonowie - serial animowany, USA 1994 19.00 Świat według Bundych - serial komediowy, USA 1996 19.30 Galileo - magazyn popularnonaukowy 19.55 Wiadomości 20.15 Milenium - serial fantastyczny, USA 1998 21.15 Z archiwum X - serial sensacyjny, USA 1999 22.15 TV total - magazyn rozrywkowy 23.15 bullyparade - magazyn rozrywkowy 23.45 Spin City - serial komediowy, USA 1998 00.15 Kroniki Seinfelda - serial komediowy, USA 1989 00.40 Cinema TV (powt.) 01.30 Buffy - Postrach wampirów - serial fantastyczny, USA 1997 (powt.) 02.25 Przybysz - serial SF, USA 1997 (powt.) 03.15 Focus TV (powt.) 04.05 Andreas Türck (powt.) 04.50 Nicole (powt.) 3sat 07.00 Panorama alpejska - magazyn informacyjny 09.00 Wiadomości 09.05 Oblicza sztuki: Puls Tanz 2000 - film dokumentalny (powt.) 09.35 Zobacz w kinie - magazyn filmowy 09.40 HITEC: W krainie zmysłów - film dokumentalny 10.10 Spotkania w Berlinie - magazyn kulturalny 11.00 Akademia telewizyjna - program kulturalny 11.45 B. spotyka... - talk show 12.45 Obersdorf i jego doliny (2-ost.) - program folklorystyczny 13.30 Ploteczki przy kawce - talk show 14.00 Migawki z Tyrolu Południowego - program krajoznawczy 14.30 Porady i trendy: dom (powt.) 15.00 Niemcy - fotoalbum: Kyffhäuser - film dokumentalny 15.45 Pole widzenia - magazyn społeczny 16.30 Heinrich Mann: Profesor Unrat (3/6) - program literacki, czyta Tina Engel 17.00 Sztuka i rupiecie - magazyn 17.30 Migawki z Austrii - magazyn krajoznawczy 18.00 Tylko w ARD: Miliony latają w powietrzu - reportaż 18.30 Made in Germany (1/5) - serial dokumentalny 19.00 Wiadomości 19.20 Gdy wiek był młody (1/12) - program kulturalny Dietera Francka 19.45 Galaktyka Gutenberga (1/20) - program popularnonaukowy 19.50 Człowiek tygodnia - miniserial kryminalny, Niemcy 1993 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Smutny koniec wielkiej płyty - film dokumentalny 21.00 Marzę o Majorce - film dokumentalny 21.30 Nowość... - magazyn komputerowy 22.00 Wiadomości 22.25 Od wyprostowanego siedzenia do wyprostowanego chodu - film dokumentalny 23.10 Kreatywni (5/6) - film dokumentalny 00.10 MA 2412 - program satyryczny 00.35 Spojrzenia z boku - magazyn kulturalny 00.40 10 przed 10 - magazyn informacyjny 01.05 Nowość... (powt.) 01.35 Sztuka i rupiecie (powt.) 02.05 Pole widzenia (powt.) 02.50 Migawki z Tyrolu Południowego (powt.) ZDF 05.30 Magazyn poranny 09.00 Wiadomości 09.05 Pełen dzbanek, Zuzanno - magazyn poranny 10.00 Wiadomości 10.03 Lekarz z prowincji - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1987 10.50 Wszystkie moje córki - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1995 11.35 Na zdrowie! - magazyn medyczny 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 Drehscheibe Deutschland - magazyn rozmaitości 13.00 Magazyn popołudniowy 14.00 Na zdrowie! - magazyn medyczny 14.15 Discovery - odkrywamy świat: Piotr Wielki - car i domator - film dokumentalny 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Spór o trzeciej - magazyn prawny 16.00 Wiadomości 16.15 Ryzyko - teleturniej 17.00 Wiadomości 17.15 Halo Niemcy - magazyn aktualności 17.40 Ludzie dzisiaj - magazyn dokumentalny 17.50 Derrick - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 1988 19.00 Wiadomości 19.25 WISO - magazyn gospodarczy 20.15 Fałszywa miłość (Falsche Liebe) - film obyczajowy, Niemcy 1998, reż. Sibylle Tafel, wyk. Andreas Sawatzki, Susanne Bormann, Dieter Landuris, Peter Lerchbaumer (86 min) 21.45 Wiadomości 22.15 Artemisa (Artemisia) - film erotyczny, Francja 1997, reż. Agnes Merlet, wyk. Valentina Cervi, Michel Serrault, Miki Manojlovic (96 min) 23.50 Wiadomości 00.05 Music-Mania: Pop Odyseja: House of the Rising Punk - program kulturalny, reż. Christoph Dreher/Rotraut Pape (59 min) 01.05 Music-Mania: Clubland - program kulturalny 02.05 Spór o trzeciej (powt.) 02.55 Wiadomości 03.10 30 lat temu - program dokumentalny 03.40 Pełen dzbanek, Zuzanno (powt.) 04.35 Straßenfeger 05.05 Halo Niemcy (powt.) TVK Ostrowiec 08.20 Na przełaj przez PRL - Wiesław Kot zaprasza na film 08.25 Drewniany różaniec - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1964, reż. Ewa i Czesław Petelscy, wyk. Elżbieta Karkoszka, Barbara Horawianka, Zofia Rysiówna, Jadwiga Chojnacka (80 min) 09.55 Miniatura filmowa 10.15 Zaczarowany ołówek, Reksio, Siano z witaminami - filmy dla dzieci i wierszyki J. Porazińskiej 11.05 Podróżnicy - serial dokumentalny 11.30 Podróże ze sztuką - serial popularnonaukowy 12.00 Muzyka Ameryki - program muzyczny 13.05 Niech się stanie światłość - film dokumentalny, USA 14.05 Bonanza - serial przygodowy 16.00 Zemsta - serial obyczajowy 16.55 Studio Infor 17.20 Teleserwis TVK Ostrowiec 17.35 Przypadek Hermana Palacza - film dokumentalny 17.55 Niezwykłe sporty 18.05 Zaczarowany ołówek, Reksio - filmy dla dzieci 18.30 Świat dalekich podróży - serial krajoznawczy 19.00 Świat bez tajemnic - serial dokumentalny 19.20 Ekonomia? Nic trudnego! - program popularnonaukowy 19.30 Peter Gunn - serial sensacyjny, USA 19.55 Bezpieczeństwo na drodze 20.00 Teleserwis TVK Ostrowiec 20.20 Sąd kryminalny - serial kryminalny 21.15 Bellamy - serial kryminalny 22.15 Jak pomóc polskiej biedzie - program publicystyczny 22.30 A śmierć się upiła i głowę straciła - reportaż Travel Channel 13.00 (P) Na równiku - Ameryki: Chile, Argentyna i Tierra del Fuego 13.30 (P) Przejażdżki na krawędzi: Tereny kredowe południowej Anglii (1) 14.00 (P) Tu i tam: Andaluzja 14.30 Planeta wakacje: Lato w Kolorado 15.00 (P) Wielka wyprawa: Diu i Himachal Trek 15.30 (P) Dookoła świata na 2 kółkach: Indie 16.00 (P) Odkrywając Australię: Południowy-wchód 17.00 (P) Bez nadbagażu: Snowboarding w Alpach 17.30 (P) Aspekty życia: Ludzka natura 18.00 (P) W drodze: Jamajka 18.30 (P) Oceania: Bali, Filipiny i Fidżi 19.00 (P) Smaki Francji: Calvi, Korsyka 19.30 Podróż do Azji i dalej: Malezja i Indonezja 20.00 (P) Turysta: Vancouver, Kolumbia Brytyjska 20.30 (P) Kanadyjska uczta: Sooke Harbour House 21.00 (P) Tu i tam: Andaluzja 21.30 (P) Avventura - sekrety kuchni włoskiej: Siena 22.00 (P) Wielka Brytania z lotu ptaka: Wspaniałe brytyjskie wybrzeże 23.00 (P) Tradycje i święta: Festiwal najsilniejszych mężczyzn 23.30 (P) Caprice i jej podróże: Walia 00.00 (P) Podróże marzeń: Malta - skalista wyspa na morzu 00.30 W podróży...: Costa Dorada, Salou i wakacje 01.00 Zakończenie programu Discovery Channel 09.00 (P) Bizancjum: Światowy przedmiot pożądania 09.55 (P) Siły uderzeniowe: Mig 29 10.50 (P) Łowca krokodyli: Dżungla w chmurach 11.45 (P) Mity ludzkości: Wielki potop 12.40 (P) Wszystko o prędkości: Prędkość! Zderzenie! Ratunek! 13.30 (P) Wszystko o prędkości: Przetrwanie podczas wyścigu 14.25 (P) Wszystko o prędkości: Żądza prędkości 15.15 (P) Medycyna sądowa: Zabójcza mgła 15.40 (P) Medycyna sądowa: Spotkanie z wrogiem 16.10 (P) Połączenia: W imię czego? 17.05 (P) Świat według Anny Walker: Indie 17.30 (P) Ciekawostki Discovery 18.00 (P) Opowieść o rafie 19.00 (P) Obrazy Afryki Południowej: Krew, pot i łzy 19.30 (P) Ciekawostki Discovery 20.00 (P) Stulecie odkryć: Więcej, lepiej, szybciej 21.00 (P) Egipt: Wskrzeszenie 22.00 (P) Tajemnicza postać z całunu 23.00 (P) Nikt nie ocalał 00.00 (P) Bizancjum: Światowy przedmiot pożądania 01.00 (P) Obrazy Afryki Południowej: Krew, pot i łzy 01.30 Ciekawostki Discovery 02.00 (P) Opowieść o rafie 03.00 Zakończenie programu ONYX 05.00 Startklar - Muzyka na dzień dobry - magazyn muzyczny 12.00 HOSSA - przeboje ONYX'a 12.30 W centrum zdarzeń: muzyka, wywiady, trasy koncertowe - magazyn muzyczny 15.00 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 17.00 W centrum zdarzeń: muzyka, wywiady, trasy koncertowe - magazyn muzyczny 18.00 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 19.00 ONYX Jukebox - Przeboje na życzenie - magazyn muzyczny 19.30 ONYX Klasyka - Największe przeboje - magazyn muzyczny 20.00 ONYX Voyage - Radość podróżowania - magazyn muzyczny 21.00 Beautiful Losers: Marianne Faithful - magazyn muzyczny 22.00 Muzyczne przytulanki - Muzyka i czułości - magazyn muzyczny 23.00 Nocne archiwum - Muzyka na dobranoc - magazyn muzyczny TV 5 EUROPE 04.00 Wiadomości 04.30 Dziennik 05.00 Wiadomości 05.05 Pytania TV5 - program publicystyczny 05.20 Dziennik 06.00 Wiadomości 06.15 Dziennik 06.30 Telewizja śniadaniowa 08.00 Wiadomości - Radio Kanada 08.30 Sindbad - magazyn 09.00 Wiadomości 09.05 Zig Zag Cafe - program publicystyczny 10.00 Wiadomości 10.15 Le secret de Saint Julien - film fabularny, Francja 12.00 Wiadomości 12.05 100% pytań - teleturniej 12.30 Wiadomości tv francuskiej 13.00 Wiadomości 13.05 Le sport en jeu (2/3) - film fabularny 14.00 Wiadomości 14.15 Le secret de Saint Julien - film fabularny, Francja 16.00 Wiadomości 16.15 Pytania TV5 - program publicystyczny 16.30 Morze Śródziemne - magazyn 17.00 Wiadomości 17.05 Piramida - teleturniej 17.30 Pytania dla mistrza - teleturniej 18.00 Wiadomości 18.15 To jest mój wybór 19.00 Les Z'amours - teleturniej 19.30 ARTE info 20.00 Wiadomości tv szwajcarskiej 20.30 Wiadomości tv francuskiej 21.00 Wiadomości 21.05 Punkt - kanadyjski magazyn aktualności 22.00 Wiadomości 22.15 Czerwony cień (L'ombre rouge) - dramat szpiegowski, Francja 1981, reż. Jean-Louis Comolli, wyk. Claude Brasseur, Jacques Dutronc, Nathalie Baye, Maurice Risch (105 min) 00.00 Wiadomości Tour de France 00.30 Wiadomości 00.35 Wiadomości tv belgijskiej 01.00 Soir 3 01.30 Czerwony cień (L'ombre rouge) - dramat szpiegowski, Francja 1981, reż. Jean-Louis Comolli, wyk. Claude Brasseur, Jacques Dutronc, Nathalie Baye, Maurice Risch (105 min) 03.30 Gros plan - magazyn filmowy 04.00 Zakończenie programu Wizja 1 07.15 Beavis i Butthead (Beavis and Butt-Head) (29) - serial animowany, USA 1993-97 (30 min) 07.45 Faceci do zadań specjalnych - program rozrywkowy 08.15 Zdrówko (Cheers) (26) - serial komediowy, USA 1982, reż. James Burrows, wyk. Ted Danson, Rhea Perlman, George Wendt, Shelley Long (30 min) 08.45 Czułość i kłamstwa (26) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Maciej Dejczer, wyk. Aleksandra Nieśpielak, Maria Gładkowska, Tomasz Tomaszewski, Paweł Deląg (30 min) 09.15 Ricki Lake - talk show 10.00 Nie umiem, nie będę gotować - program kulinarny 10.30 Metamorfoza - program rozrywkowy 11.00 Oprah Winfrey przedstawia - talk show 11.45 Ekscentrycy - program dokumentalny 12.00 Wszystkie moje dzieci (All My Children) (191) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1994, reż. Christopher Goutman, wyk. Julia Bavr, Michael Nader, Michael Knight, Kelly Ripa (50 min) 13.00 Trzecia planeta od Słońca (3rd Rock from the Sun) (8) - serial komediowy, USA 1995, reż. Terry Hughes, wyk. John Lithgow, Kristen Johnston, Jane Curtin, French Stewart (30 min) 13.30 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera - talk show 14.00 Ricki Lake - talk show 14.45 Mini Szołbiz Info - program rozrywkowy 15.00 W naszym kręgu (Breakers) (215) - serial dla młodzieży, Australia 1998, reż. Viktors Ritelis, wyk. James Stewart, Helen O'Connor, Julie Haseler, Simone Robertson (25 min) 15.30 Drogie świętoszki (Hollyoaks) (30) - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1989, reż. Jenny Tammn, wyk. Jeremy Edwards, Shebah Ronay, Dannielle Brent, Mark Arends (30 min) 16.00 St Tropez (Saint Tropez) (13) - serial dla młodzieży, Francja, wyk. Adeline Blondieau, Benedicte Delmas, Romeo Sarfati, Frederic Deban (60 min) 17.00 Zwycięska drużyna (Dream Team) (33) - telenowela, W. Bryt. 1997, wyk. John Salthouse, Darren Morfitt, Daymon Britton, Michael Price (30 min) 17.30 Ricki Lake - talk show 18.15 Mini Szołbiz Info - program rozrywkowy 18.30 Dilbert (26) - serial animowany, USA 1997 (30 min) 19.00 Star Trek (56) - serial SF, USA, reż. James Komack, wyk. William Shatner, Leonard Nimoy, DeForest Kelley, Nichelle Nichols (45 min) 20.00 Nie do wiary - program o dziwnych zjawiskach i wydarzeniach 21.00 Najbardziej niesamowite śluby świata - program dokumentalny 22.00 Strefa komedii: Magazyn sportowy (Sports Night) (6) - serial komediowy, USA 1998, wyk. Peter Krause, Josh Charles, Robert Guillaume, Felicity Huffman (30 min) 22.30 Strefa komedii: Dilbert (25) - serial animowany, USA 1997 (30 min) 23.00 Europa bez spodni - program rozrywkowy 23.30 Niecenzurowane potyczki Jerry'ego Springera - talk show 00.15 Trzecia planeta od Słońca (3rd Rock from the Sun) (8) - serial komediowy, USA 1995, reż. Terry Hughes, wyk. John Lithgow, Kristen Johnston, Jane Curtin, French Stewart (30 min) 00.45 Beavis i Butthead (Beavis and Butt-Head) (21) - serial animowany, USA 1993-97 (30 min) 01.15 Zapasy na śmierć i życie (Celebrity Death Match) (21) - serial animowany, USA (30 min) 01.45 Zwycięska drużyna (Dream Team) (33) - telenowela, W. Bryt. 1997, wyk. John Salthouse, Darren Morfitt, Daymon Britton, Michael Price (30 min) 02.15 Wojna gangów (Everybody Loves Sunshine) - dramat sensacyjny, W. Bryt. 1999, reż. Andrew Goth, wyk. Goldie, Andrew Goth, David Bowie, Rachel Shelley (80 min) Hallmark 06.00 Co się zdarzyło w Sleepy Hollow (The Legend of Sleepy Hollow) - horror, Kanada 1999, reż. Pierre Gang, wyk. Brent Carver, Rachelle Lefevre, Paul Lemelin, Lisa Bronwyn Moore (90 min) 08.00 Ostatnia ucieczka (Thompson's Last Run) - western, USA 1986, reż. Jerrold Freeman, wyk. Robert Mitchum, Wilford Brimley, Kathleen York, Jerry Biggs (95 min) 10.00 Grace i Glorie (Grace and Glorie) - film obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Arthur Allan Seidelman, wyk. Gena Rowlands, Diane Lane, Neal McDonough, Chris Beetem (95 min) 12.00 Śmierć serca (The Death of the Heart) - dramat obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1998, reż. Peter Hammond, wyk. Robert Hardy, Nigel Havers, Miranda Richardson, Patricia Hodge (105 min) 14.00 W poszukiwaniu ojca (Replacing Dad) - film obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Joyce Chopra, wyk. Mary McDonnell, Tippie Hedren, Jack Coleman, Wiliam Russ (88 min) 16.00 Platynowa karta (Dear Cardholder) - komedia, Australia 1987, reż. Bill Bennett, wyk. Robin Ramsay, Jennifer Cluff, Marion Chirgwin, Patrick Cook (90 min) 18.00 Chłopak od muzyki (Mr. Music) - komedia, USA 1998, reż. Fred Gerber, wyk. Cle Bennett, Sarah Mitchell, Jackie Richardson, Mick Fleetwood (90 min) 20.00 Kleopatra (Cleopatra) (2) - film historyczny, USA 1999, reż. Franc Roddam, wyk. Leonor Varela, Timothy Dalton, Billy Zane, Rupert Graves (90 min) 22.00 Zabłąkane duchy (Restless Spirits) - film obyczajowy, USA 1999, reż. David Wellington, wyk. Marsha Mason, Michael Monty, Julian Wimbles, Lothaire Bluteau (95 min) 00.00 Odgłos burzy (The Echo of Thuder) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Simon Wincer, wyk. Judy Davies, Jamey Sheridan, Lauren Hewett, Bill Hunter (98 min) 02.00 Wszystkie stworzenia duże i małe (All Creatures Great and Small) - film dla dzieci, USA/W. Bryt. 1974, reż. Claude Whatham, wyk. Anthony Hopkins, Simon Ward, Lisa Harrow, Brian Stirner (77 min) 04.00 Zło w miasteczku Clear River (Evil in Clear River) - film obyczajowy, USA/Kanada 1988, reż. Karen Arthur, wyk. Lindsay Wagner, Randy Quaid, Michael Flynn, Thomas Wilson Brown (96 min) Romantica 06.00 Serce dla serca (Travesuras del corazon) (27) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Marisol Palacios, wyk. Patricia Pereyra, Renato Munster, Vanesa Terkes, Regina Alcover (60 min) 07.00 Królowa dżungli (Kaina) (71) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1995, wyk. Viviana Gibelli, Jean Carlo Simancas, Hilda Abrahamz (60 min) 08.00 Kobieta mojego życia (La mujer de mi vida) (118) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1998, reż. Jose Antonio Ferrara, wyk. Natalia Streignard, Mario Cimarro, Lorena Meritano, Anna Silvetti (60 min) 09.00 Grzechy miłości (Pecado de amor) (309) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1995, reż. Mariela Romero, wyk. Karina, Victor Camara, Amanda Gutierrez (60 min) 10.00 Serce dla serca (Travesuras del corazon) (26) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Marisol Palacios, wyk. Patricia Pereyra, Renato Munster, Vanesa Terkes, Regina Alcover (60 min) 11.00 Królowa dżungli (Kaina) (70) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1995, wyk. Viviana Gibelli, Jean Carlo Simancas, Hilda Abrahamz (60 min) 12.00 Kobieta mojego życia (La mujer de mi vida) (117) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1998, reż. Jose Antonio Ferrara, wyk. Natalia Streignard, Mario Cimarro, Lorena Meritano, Anna Silvetti (60 min) 13.00 Grzechy miłości (Pecado de amor) (308) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1995, reż. Mariela Romero, wyk. Karina, Victor Camara, Amanda Gutierrez (60 min) 14.00 Serce dla serca (Travesuras del corazon) (27) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Marisol Palacios, wyk. Patricia Pereyra, Renato Munster, Vanesa Terkes, Regina Alcover (60 min) 15.00 Królowa dżungli (Kaina) (71) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1995, wyk. Viviana Gibelli, Jean Carlo Simancas, Hilda Abrahamz (60 min) 16.00 Kobieta mojego życia (La mujer de mi vida) (118) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1998, reż. Jose Antonio Ferrara, wyk. Natalia Streignard, Mario Cimarro, Lorena Meritano, Anna Silvetti (60 min) 17.00 Grzechy miłości (Pecado de amor) (309) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1995, reż. Mariela Romero, wyk. Karina, Victor Camara, Amanda Gutierrez (60 min) 18.00 Serce dla serca (Travesuras del corazon) (26) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Marisol Palacios, wyk. Patricia Pereyra, Renato Munster, Vanesa Terkes, Regina Alcover (60 min) 19.00 Królowa dżungli (Kaina) (70) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1995, wyk. Viviana Gibelli, Jean Carlo Simancas, Hilda Abrahamz (60 min) 20.00 Kobieta mojego życia (La mujer de mi vida) (117) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1998, reż. Jose Antonio Ferrara, wyk. Natalia Streignard, Mario Cimarro, Lorena Meritano, Anna Silvetti (60 min) 21.00 Grzechy miłości (Pecado de amor) (308) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1995, reż. Mariela Romero, wyk. Karina, Victor Camara, Amanda Gutierrez (60 min) 22.00 Serce dla serca (Travesuras del corazon) (27) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Marisol Palacios, wyk. Patricia Pereyra, Renato Munster, Vanesa Terkes, Regina Alcover (60 min) 23.00 Królowa dżungli (Kaina) (71) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1995, wyk. Viviana Gibelli, Jean Carlo Simancas, Hilda Abrahamz (60 min) 00.00 Kobieta mojego życia (La mujer de mi vida) (118) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1998, reż. Jose Antonio Ferrara, wyk. Natalia Streignard, Mario Cimarro, Lorena Meritano, Anna Silvetti (60 min) 01.00 Grzechy miłości (Pecado de amor) (309) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1995, reż. Mariela Romero, wyk. Karina, Victor Camara, Amanda Gutierrez (60 min) 02.00 Zakończenie programu MCM 06.00 MCM Tubes - teledyski 06.30 Le Journal de la Musique - muzyczny magazyn informacyjny 06.45 MCM Tubes - teledyski 09.50 Netflash - wiadomości interetowe 10.00 MCM Tubes - teledyski 11.50 Replay - magazyn gier wideo 12.00 Le Hit - magazyn muzyczny 12.30 Le 13' Music: Counting Crows - magazyn muzyczny 12.45 Surf Chaannel - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 12.50 MCM Tubes - teledyski 13.00 Le Journal de la Musique - muzyczny magazyn informacyjny 13.15 MCM Tubes - teledyski 13.30 B'n'G (Boys and Girls) 14.00 Playlist 100% Europe 14.30 MCM Tubes - teledyski 16.20 Replay - magazyn gier wideo 16.30 Le Hit - magazyn muzyczny 17.00 MCM Tubes - teledyski 18.00 100% Live 18.30 B'n'G (Boys and Girls) 19.00 Le 13' Music: Counting Crows - magazyn muzyczny 19.15 Surf Channel - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 19.20 MCM Tubes - teledyski 19.30 Le Journal de la Musique - muzyczny magazyn informacyjny 19.45 Netflash - wiadomości internetowe 20.00 Playlist 100% Europe 20.30 100% Live 21.00 L'Integrale: Sting - magazyn muzyczny 22.30 Le Journal de la Musique - muzyczny magazyn informacyjny 22.45 Surf Channel - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 23.00 Special Soul 02.00 Le Journal de la Musique - muzyczny magazyn informacyjny 02.15 MCM Tubes - teledyski LRT 6.00 - Dzień dobry 7.35 - S. "Teletubbies" 17.50 - Wiadomości (ros.) 18.00 - Sydney 2000 18.10 - Telekatalog 18.15 - Wiadomości 18.30 - S. "Taksówkarze" 19.10 - Europejski zegar 19.30 - Z całej Litwy 20.00 - Jeszcze nie śpij 20.30 - Panorama 21.00 - Film fab. "Kobiety i mężczyźni" - Anglia 22.30 - Okres twórczy 23.00 - Dziennik wieczorny LNK 15.30 - Film anim. 15.55 - S. "Letnie historie" 16.45 - S. "Bez domu jest źle" 17.10 - Notatki gospodyni 17.20 - S. "Barwy miłości" 18.10 - S. "Piękna i uparta" 19.00 - Wiadomości 19.25 - Babie lato 20.20 - S. "Sąsiedzi" 20.50 - Film fab. "Trójka" - USA, 1998 r. 21.45 - Wiadomości 21.55 - Film fab. "Goście cesarza" - USA, 1992 r. BTV 7.05 - Panorama rowerowego show 7.25 - Załoga 7.55 - S. "Cyganka" 8.40 - S. "Buntownicza dusza" 9.25 - S. "Dziki anioł" 10.15 - S. "Labirynty namiętności" 11.00 - S. "Statek miłości" 11.50 - Liga kucharzy 12.25 - Sport na wesoło 12.50 - Na jednym końcu haczyk 13.20 - Melodramat "Taniec z życiem" - Francja, 1994 r. 15.05 - Koncert 16.05 - Rowerowe show 16.15 - Wiadomości 16.25 - S. "Cyganka" 17.10 - S. "Buntownicza dusza" 17.55 - S. "Dziki anioł" 18.45 - Wiadomości 19.00 - Krwawa fala 19.10 - S. "Labirynty namiętności" 19.55 - Loteria 20.00 - Rowerowe show 20.10 - Film fab. "Gdy sprawiedliwość drzemie" - USA, 1994 r. 21.35 - S. "13 posterunek" 22.15 - Bushido 0.05 - S. "Czynnik PSI" 1.40 - 7.00 - DW Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Katowice z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 7 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 Info z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki LRT z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki LNK z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BTV z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Bydgoszcz z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Kraków z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Rzeszów z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki WTK z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 Zielona Góra z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki DSF z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Pro 7 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki 3sat z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZDF z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVK Ostrowiec z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Travel Channel z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ONYX z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 5 Europe z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Wizja 1 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Romantica z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MCM z 2000 roku